


Quiet Time

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get your skinny ass back here and sit with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Brook/Nicky - silence is golden.

“You know, I could be a voice for this prison.  You really need to stop silencing me, Nicky,” Brook said, standing with her hands on her hips next to Nicky’s beds like some sort of fucked-up Wonder Woman.

“This place already has a voice, and it’s saying get the hell out of my bunk,” Nicky said, not looking up from the copy of _Cosmo_ she swiped from Morello.  “And don’t call me Nicky.  It’s Nichols.  God, you’ve been here for three months.”

Brook deflated a little, her shoulder sagging.  “I just get so restless.  Nobody wants to talk to me.”

Nicky snorted.  “Gee, I wonder why.”  Brook turned to leave, head down, and Nicky sighed.  “Get your skinny ass back here and sit with me.”

Brook paused and came back, her brown eyes damp like a puppy’s.  Nicky held out an arm and Brook snuggled into her embrace, head resting at the crook of Nicky’s neck.  “Thanks, Nichols.”

Nicky grunted in response, turning back to her magazine.  After half a minute of silence, she glanced down.  “Aren’t you gonna talk?”

“The English poet Thomas Carlyle coined the term silence is golden.”  Brook snuggled deeper into Nicky’s side.

“You’ll listen to fuckin’ Carlyle but you won’t listen to me,” Nicky grumbled, tightening her arm around Brook.


End file.
